


Risk & Reward

by AHumanFemale, tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba lectures students, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Oops, Pre-Slash, Sonny takes photo's, kind of, tries to impress Barba and his peers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: Earlier in the term his professor used one of Barba’s more infamous cases as both an example as a warning, the height of risk/reward analysis in open court. Sonny and his fellow students sat motionless in the lecture hall, spellbound even by the older man’s entirely dry delivery of one of the more salacious cases that had come up in this course.   It was then that a plan started forming in his head alongside that face - one his stubborn brain refused to let up on, especially as the theme continued for several days.He would bring Barba to class.





	Risk & Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/gifts).



> Based on the prompt: TBH I want a fic where Sonny begs Barba to come guest lecture in his class and Barba reluctantly agrees but when he gets there it turns out that Sonny actually bought him in for an assignment of some variety and Barba’s just like, “You brought me in for show and tell!?”
> 
> For the best third of the OT3, Robin Hood (kjack89). We love you.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are probably tobeconspicuous', and AHumanFemale is happy to credit those to her.

 

His mother had always told him that he was stubborn and after a lifetime of evidence to support it, Sonny couldn’t help but agree with her. Once he set his mind to something he rarely gave up and that attitude extended to both the personal and professional areas.  When his professor had asked them to discuss problematic cases - and how to try them - a common theme started creeping up.  

Risk versus reward.

When to push your luck because it could win you the case, and when to take a sure thing because you couldn’t hope for any better.

His professor discussed this dispassionately, as though the concept were something as uninspiring as the glossy paper their textbooks were printed on.  Sonny knew better, though.  He knew that it was a tightrope to be walked with careful consideration because he’d seen it done so many times before.  The face that flashed in his mind was a familiar one - familiar not only because of the frequency with which he saw it, but also because Sonny had spent some of his free time imagining the sight of it.  It was then that a plan started forming in his head alongside that face - one his stubborn brain refused to let up on, especially as the theme continued for several days.

He would bring Barba to class.

Earlier in the term his professor used one of Barba’s more infamous cases as both an example as a warning, the height of risk/reward analysis in open court. Sonny and his fellow students sat motionless in the lecture hall, spellbound even by the older man’s entirely dry delivery of one of the more salacious cases that had come up in this course. When the lecture was over Sonny was high on the mention of Barba’s naming buzzing on their lips and he was quick to accept an invitation as a couple of fellow students made their way to a nearby bar, knowing already what they would be discussing.

“That would have been a sight to see,” Diane Pemberly, a girl with mousy hair and thick glasses, said with awe.  

James Stephens, who was a similar height to Sonny with green eyes, dark hair and a wicked smile, began to brag as though the accomplishment was his own, “I heard that he put away two men for raping a prostitute.”

The other students began to discuss the infamous man amongst themselves, each dropping one overly exaggerated tale after another. Sonny wasn’t surprised to find that his work was well known, particularly not among law students.  He had a feeling Barba would preen a little with the knowledge, even if he rolled his eyes to cover it up.  It wasn’t until Eduardo Perez, a dark haired boy with even darker eyes mentioned the Jerome Jones case that Sonny felt the need to step in and correct his classmate.

“Didn’t he let the man who killed Jerome Jones walk?”

PEduardo shot, trying for disinterest but managing to sound angry anyway.  “That man should be in prison for the rest of his life and he’s not.”  

Sonny kept his tone cool. “It was a risk taking Mr. Davis, Barba made a deal.  It’s part of the job and you’ll have to do it one day, too.  Besides, he’s actually doing time.”

“For what?” James was clearly curious.

Sonny took a sip of the beer before he proceeded. “Manslaughter.”

Eduardo slammed his own drink down on the bar.  

“That’s it?” he continued to rant. “He’s supposed to be a prosecutor who wins risky cases!  There’s nothing risky about trying a murderer for manslaughter.”

“Barba does his best with what he’s given,” Sonny defended and tried not to take Eduardo too personally, even if something hotter than irritation had started to simmer in his blood. He had already come to terms with the injustice of Jones’ capture, death and the part SVU had played.  “He really is a good prosecutor, always asks us to bring him the strongest cases we can.  Sometimes it doesn’t always work out that way, but that’s not his fault.”

“Do you know him?” Diane’s blue eyes grew wide.

Sonny couldn’t help the smug grin that crept across his face. “I work with him. He’s our prosecutor.”

“Uh-huh,” Eduardo raise an eyebrow. “Can you prove it?”

“It’s not as though I can ask the man to take a selfie with me,” Sonny laughed at the idea.

“Ed clearly doesn’t believe you Sonny,” James mocked.

Sonny shrugged off his classmates tone, of course they didn’t believe him.

And in his stubbornness, Sonny had to prove them wrong.p

Over the following weeks, during many post-lecture drinks, Sonny had tried to wow them with more stories of his interactions with Barba. Tommy’s story was unrealistic, as was a mother going undercover for several years. And Walter Briggs? That left his peers rolling with laughter.

Sonny wasn’t deterred however, he started to take photos and videos of Barba when he was in court. The photos he had shared with his peers were mostly of the prosecutor from the side or behind (and accidentally of Barba’s ass, much to Sonny’s embarrassment), so he had been labelled a stalker and consequently ridiculed.

Diane was particularly insightful. “If you really do know him why not ask him for his help?  I’m sure he’d want to help a colleague.  If you actually are a colleague, of course.”

Clearly she didn’t know Rafael Barba, but the bait worked like a charm.  

Since everything he had cpresented was circumstantial, they were quick to tell him, and even a signed business card was likely to be dismissed as an attempt at an autograph.  Sonny was getting desperate for real proof and one afternoon went to the prosecutor's office to attempt to sway him to the idea. He arrived with baked goods for Carmen, which he presented with a flourish before he knocked on Barba’s door.  She spared him a knowing grin, undoubtedly aware that the gesture meant he was looking for some good favor and Carmen was his man - woman - on the inside.  If it seemed like Barba was on the fence Carmen would be the one to push him onto Sonny’s side.

“Come in.”

“Counselor,” Sonny smiled as he walked into the office. “I have a favor to ask you.”

Barba was seated at his desk hidden by large stacks of files, he looked over them with a single raised eyebrow. “I make no guarantees.”

“I was wondering if I could shadow you,” Sonny began, surprised by how nervous he actually was.  Barba’s answer was immediate, though not what he’d braced himself to hear.

“We’ll see.”

Sonny was shocked, he didn’t expect an agreeable answer. The plan was to start with something Barba would refuse and then negotiate. He proceeded to the next phase anyway, hoping for the best.  “Well if not shadowing, could you come and speak with my class?”

“Absolutely not,” Barba laughed.

Sonny couldn’t help but press forward. “Our lecturer keeps bringing you up,”

“That is flattering, but-”

Sonny continued unable to keep the excitement from his voice. “And it would be real great if you could actually come and tell us your side.”

“My side?” Barba raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his work. “Of what?”

Sonny remembered he hadn’t quite got to that part. “The Adam Cain case?” he prompted. “The belt?”

“That’s not exactly something I’m interested in reliving.” Barba scoffed before grabbing a file from the pile and opening it.

“What about another case?” Sonny persisted.

“No.”

“Look, Counselor-”

“I have no interest in pandering to students,” Barba’s tone left no room for discussion.

Sonny could see there was no point arguing with him at this time. “How about I help you go through these files then?”

“Sure Carisi,” Barba nodded. “Make yourself useful.”

That was how Sonny found himself rereading transcripts of witness testimony for cases he was currently still investigating. Barba surprised him with gentle tones as he walked Sonny through exactly how he liked his notes to be prepared. He found himself actually learning from the prosecutor and enjoying busy work for once. He also found himself offering to help again, which made Barba’s lips twitch into an almost smile.

Sonny began to find himself in Barba’s office more often than not, helping the man dig his way through mountains of paperwork. Sonny also used this time to try and persuade Barba to speak to his class because that hard head of his refused to let up, refused to let him take this time at face value.  Instead he pressed his luck, night after night, buoyed only by the faint flush of satisfaction at his persistence.  

His final trick was the dirtiest - misrepresenting the information they’d been given, knowing exactly how Barba would react to an incorrect version of events.

“No, Carisi.”

“Well, that’s what the professor told us.”

“They’re wrong.”

“You could always come and lecture, tell us how it’s properly done.”

Eventually Barba rolled his eyes and agreed to think about it, Sonny of course thought of it as a major win. What he wasn’t expecting was for the prosecutor to stroll into his classroom the following week looking as confident as ever. Sonny looked around the room and noticed that he wasn’t the only student who was sitting a little taller in their seat.

“Settle down,” their professor began. “We have a guest speaker today courtesy of one of our students. Please welcome Rafael Barba.”

The announcement was followed by polite applause as Barba stepped up to the lectern.

“Thank you,” Barba’s familiar voice echoed around the lecture hall. “As your professor stated my name is Rafael Barba and I am a prosecutor for the Manhattan District Attorney’s office.”

Sonny watched as around the room dozens of hands went up, he also noticed Barba’s eyebrow do the same thing. “I am not here to pander to you, I am well aware you are interested in the sordid details of New York vs Adam Cain so I will go into detail in regards to that specific trial.”

More than half of the hands went down.

“As a prosecutor on occasion you will need to subvert your own ego or agenda, you are not gambling for your pride but for the victim’s chance at closure.” Barba continued as more hands fell.

The professor quickly pressed the projector remote which cause an image of Adam Cain to pop up behind Barba. The prosecutor turned to check the image, he rolled his eyes and scoffed before he proceeded.

“Now the belt incident,” Rafael sighed. “During their investigation the detectives discovered that Cain enjoyed strangling his victims with a belt.  This is personal to him as well as to the victims, and when victims do not wish to testify this is where you need to be creative. Using strategic questioning you can encourage the defendant to open himself up to more invasive questioning or alternative strategies.  In this example, the belt.”

Barba paused for a second, all eyes in the room were locked on him. Sonny marveled at the man’s ability to come off as aloof and confident in any setting. Experience, probably, as well as a natural inclination toward performance.  Sonny was still learning to speak with confidence, even when he thoroughly knew the subject matter.

“Questioning Cain about how he used the belt in what he referred to as ‘sex games’ frustrated him. After prodding Cain said he could show me if I liked, and that was how I found myself with a belt around my neck.”

Laughter washed over the room.

“I’m sure you’ve all heard the stories,” Barba continued with a flourish. “Cain grabbed the belt with his hands and I encouraged him to pull. When I didn’t get the required results I taunted him until I did. Luckily he didn’t pull hard enough to leave a noticeable mark.”

Another photo flashed up behind Barba of himself in front of the press after the trial. Sonny could make out the faintest of red marks around the man’s neck.

“I took a risk, one that probably shouldn’t have been allowed at all, and it paid off.  For myself and, more importantly, for the victim.” Barba’s tone suddenly changed. “You can also prosecute a case, sway the jury to win a conviction only to have the case overturned. New York vs Daniel Pryor, the victim did not receive the justice she deserved.”

An image of Sonny and Amanda with Evie Barnes flashed up on the screen, this followed by a whoop of appreciation from someone in the lecture hall. Barba’s glare could have cut glass.

“A woman’s profession should never be held against her in the manner it just was,” he noted coldly, looking out over the room.  “The reaction just given to her image is the reason Evie Barnes’ rapist will never see the inside of a cell.  Instead of seeing her as a victim, as a woman capable of giving - or revoking - consent, you saw her as an object.  A prop from one of her adult films rather than a person.”

The room was quiet now and Sonny found himself glad, remembering all too well the pain he’d seen on Evie’s face the last time they’d seen her.  

“It was a prop Daniel Pryor had slept with, not a person.  Or so he maintained, as he was incapable of seeing Evie outside of her films.  Is that really the position you’d like to take here?”  

Silence.

“I would hope not.  As attorneys, many of you will at least intern in a prosecutor’s office.  You will watch your mentors work long hours and fight for victims.”  Barba drew in a deep breath and let it out on a sigh.  “You will also watch them lose.  Daniel Pryor was convicted of raping Evie Barnes.  A jury returned a guilty verdict… which was then overturned.”

A hand shot up.

“Why was it overturned?”

“Because the defense did an excellent job of selling Mr. Pryor as a confused frat boy who can’t tell the difference between porn and real life, as well as selling Evie herself as indiscriminately sexual so long as there was money involved,” he replied bluntly, clearing his throat.  “Despite multiple objects, the judge overturned the conviction and Mr. Pryor was released.”

The silence lasted a little longer and then he opened the floor to questions, fielding only a few salacious attempts at legal gossip before getting into the better ones.  He was concise but detailed, arrogant but still willing to engage with students who had nowhere near his knowledge.  He did not suffer idiocy but rewarded insight with follow-up questions and, eventually, small nods of approval.  None of his volleys with Sonny’s classmates played anything like their own, however, and Sonny found himself gratified.  

What they had was different.

After an hour the professor thanked Barba for his time before dismissing the students. Sonny watched as his peers attempted to approach the prosecutor only to be dismissed with a single look. He watched the other students disperse before he finally decided to approach Barba himself, hands in his pockets and a knowing look on his face.

“Barba,” Sonny couldn’t help the goofy grin that had spread across his features.

Barba’s smirk twitched into a small smile before it disappeared once more. “Carisi.”

“You’re here.”

“Noticed that, did you?” he remarked as he gathered his notes.  “No wonder you made detective so young.”

“I just wanted to say thanks,” Sonny couldn’t help the blush that crept up his neck. “It means a lot that you came here-”

Before Sonny could continue one of his classmates interrupted, “So you do know him then?” Sonny turned to see James, Eduardo and Diane staring at the two of them.

“I told you I did,” Sonny scoffed indignantly.

James gave the prosecutor a once over before grumbling, “Will he be joining us for drinks?”

“Not tonight,” Barba rolled his eyes. “Carisi and I have other plans.”

_ We do? _

“I’ll catch you guys later,” Sonny said with a wave, only barely hiding his surprise. He watched his peers leave the classroom before he turned around to face Barba again.

Barba looked… angry?

Amused?

It was hard for Sonny to tell, honestly, when his brow was furrowed and his lips were pursed and he was thinking about how those lips might feel on his.

“You brought me in for show and tell!?” Barba asked incredulously.

“Uh…” Sonny felt himself go red.

“You could have told them to Google me,” Barba smirked as he gazed into Sonny’s eyes. “It would have been far easier than convincing me to lecture.”

Sonny mentally smacked himself, of course that would have been easier. There were plenty of photo’s of the two of them standing on the court steps together all over the internet and no doubt his classmates had already found them.

“I was serious about shadowing you though,” Sonny offered sheepishly.

“We’ll see,” Barba smirked, he turned and made his way to the exit. He paused and turned to Sonny. “Coming, Carisi?”

Sonny chuckled before he got his things together and followed Barba out of the lecture hall. As he chased after the prosecutor he wondered if now was the time. “Barba wait!”

“Yes?” The prosecutor turned quickly, he raised a single eyebrow as the detective jogged towards him.

Sonny felt the blush creep up his neck, he quickly blurted out his question. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Barba smirked, drawing up a little taller.

“Are you taking my advice about risk/reward seriously tonight, Carisi?”

He shrugged, nonchalant.  “Maybe.  I figure the risk of getting mocked into the middle of next week is well worth the possible reward of spending a little more time with you.”

“We’ll see if you’re right,” Barba allowed, smirk still tilting up the corner of his mouth.  “Lead the way, Carisi.  I don’t have all night.”

Carisi did.

He had the whole night with Barba ahead of him, and even the affectionate attempts at verbal abuse couldn’t force him to move faster.  Not in holding the door for him, not in getting a cab.  Not in ordering or eating or sitting close enough at the table that their hands brushed when he reached for his wine.  

Certainly not when Carisi snatches the ticket before Barba can reach it and uses his indignant gaping as an opportunity to sneak a kiss on the lips he’d been watching all night.  Time slows itself down while Barba kisses back, moves to rest his hand on Sonny’s thigh, and he’s never felt more right in his life.

The risk was more than worth the reward.


End file.
